


Illness

by Tumbledrylow



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: It woke Will up.





	Illness

It woke him up again.

Will had heard the sickening coughing from his room. His first thought was to run to Jem’s room.

As he went into the hallway to go to Jem’s room walking at a calm pace even though his mind was running in circles.

He threw the door open to see his parabati on the bed coughing harshly, a crimson colour was on his lips as he continued hacking aggressively.

Will immediately ran to his aid, he climbed in the bed next to the lithe boy next to him and handed him the handkerchief from the side table.

“William, I’m fine, go back to sleep,” Jem said weakly with blood still running down his lips.

“Christ James, you’re hacking up blood I’m not going anywhere.” Will insisted grabbing Jem’s small silver box that held his Yin Fen, he put it in the water and mixed it for a moment sitting it back down on the nightstand.

He sat next to Jem patting and rubbing his back in an attempt to calm the hacking cough.

“William, I’m serious, you don’t have to help me.” Jem was trying to push Will away but Will was having none of it.

“I came here to help, and you’re my Parabati it’s my duty to help.” With that Will moved closer and handed Jem his drink, the smaller male reluctantly took the glass and downed it, he wiped his mouth and looked to Will.

“Thank you for helping, but I’m fine now.”  
He continued to push Will away, he would always hate looking weak around others Will included.

“Jem, I would never judge you for this, you need help and it always starts again so I’m going to stay and help you.” Jem gave in and told Will that he was about to turn in.

Jem laid on his side facing away from Will who laid behind Jem and wrapped his arms around Jem’s small waist pulling him closer.

This wasn't the first time that the set had shared a bed, when Will had nightmares they would sleep close and when Jem was highly ill.

Jem pushed back into Will making the taller boy hold him tighter, Will placed his chin on Jem’s head and drifts off to sleep still holding him close.


End file.
